


Naruto Picturebook Drabbles/Oneshots

by cheesypoofs666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short Stories, The Pocky Game, peach sake, pocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypoofs666/pseuds/cheesypoofs666
Summary: Short stories inspired by cute fanart of Sasuke and Naruto/ Now including other pairings.. :31st Chapter: A mischievous game of truth or dare in the movie theater leads to a scandalous pocky game.2nd Chapter: The boys drink some fuzzy peach Sake and Naruto finds out Sasuke's hair is really soft.3rd Chapter: Naruto wonders why Sasuke is the way he is, finds out they have more in common than he thinks.4th Chapter: Naruto catches Sasuke staring at him in class, now's the chance to confront him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Movie Theater Truth or Dare

It was at the movie theater with Naruto that Saturday afternoon that Sasuke took it upon himself to start a heated game of truth or dare. It was when Sakura and Ino had pried at Sasuke to join them in a 'movie date' that Naruto overheard this conversation and invited himself. Sasuke wasn't really keen on the whole idea until the loud mouthed blonde boy peeked his interest. Sasuke was intrigued in the chance at getting closer to him. Sasuke found Naruto's distaste and indifference for the Uchiha's status absolutely refreshing considering his usual bored response of constant admiration from his peers and elders. This is how that day began..

The class bell rang signifying the school day was over. Sasuke got up smoothly from his desk and started to file out of the classroom following the herd of eager students ready to go home. He heard a shrill voice coo out his name.

  
"Sasuuuke-kun." Sakura called out after him, leaning against her locker, her binder held against her chest thoughtfully. Ino started giggling, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he approached the two girls.

"Come see with a movie with us tonight?" Ino said blushing and twirling her long blonde hair around her finger. 

"Yea we're going to see Zombies vs Samurais Part 2." 

"I don't-" Just as Sasuke was going to decline the offer Naruto butts into the conversation.

"WHAAAA that movie is out? I'm so in!" Naruto says with a sparkle in his eye and a triumphant fist in the air. Sakura and Ino weren't so excited about Naruto being there but didn't mind as much when Sasuke suddenly agreed to come along as well.

When Sasuke got into the theater with the three it was kind of annoying with the two girls fighting over who would get to sit with Sasuke so he sat in an aisle seat with Naruto on the inside. The girls where to no avail absolutely bummed out but still happy to be in his presence. It wasn't until the previews came on that Sasuke felt a little mischievous.

"Neh Naruto." Sasuke said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear. They were busy fighting over some petty unimportant thing such as usual. _Who could be bothered? Ch._

"Hn, what is it teme?" Naruto said with a slightly irritated tone. 

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke mouthed quietly. Suddenly Naruto got excited, he thought of Sasuke as his rival so any chance at playing a game with him always got him fired up. 

"Alright!-" Naruto said loudly when Sasuke shushed him. Luckily the girls were still fighting over snacks. 

"Alright, uh dare." Naruto said a notch softer than before, staring at Sasuke. 

"Steal some of Sakura's popcorn while she's not looking." Naruto laughed.

"Hah no problem!!" Naruto brushed it off and stared at the girls talking, he slowly slipped his hand into the bucket on Sakura's lap, just as he got grip on a piece of popcorn Sakura smacked his hand.

"NARUTO ERRRRGH get your own snacks!" She smacked him on the head and went back to yelling at Ino. 

"Tsk tsk you lost your first dare." Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

"Heh! Says you!" Naruto opens his fist and there's about a handful of crushed popcorn. He eats it out of his hand and smiles. 

"Heheh! Don't you underestimate me!" Naruto said triumphantly. Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke thought for a moment and then decided.

"Truth." He said carefully.

"Whaaa! Lame!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, and then put his head back in his chair looking ahead of himself in thought. He then pounded his fist in his hand.

"Aha! Do you like someone in this room?" Naruto smiled slyly at Sasuke. 

"Honestly? Yeah, I do.." Naruto went wide eyed. 

"Whaaa who? I didn't even know you had the ability to feel." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and let out a deep sigh.

"Usuratonkachi..Only one question per turn, truth or dare?" Naruto pouted.  
  
"Hmmmm, truth I guess." 

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sasuke asked truthfully. Naruto frowned.

"Teme, I don't hate you, You just uhh get on my nerves that's all..." Naruto said nervously. 

"Okay Naruto..Dare." Naruto brightened up instantly. 

"Oh I was waiting for this!!! Go buy me some candy." Naruto laughed lightly. Sasuke blinked a couple times.. _Really?_

"What do you want?" 

"Hmmmm, I dunno whatever I guess. I'll save your seat." Sasuke sighed and complied. He went to concessions and saw there was barely a line, upon getting to the counter, he saw a few boxes of pocky, he grabbed a few flavors, strawberry and chocolate. Even a cocacola for good measure. A whole crowd of people entered the theater, a thick line of people started to build up behind him. Upon reentering the theater he saw Naruto and Sakura laughing and felt a tinge of jealousy. All he knew is he wanted Naruto's attention back. Sasuke sat back down next to Naruto unnoticed due to the conversation he was having with Sakura. Sasuke decided to get close to the blonde boys neck and whisper.  
  
"Truth or dare." Naruto jumped in surprise and gulped. His face was flush and he was now angrily glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"T-teme. . You can't just do that." Naruto said embarrassed. Sasuke kept an ice cold poker face with just a slight innocent smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"..Dare.." Naruto said grabbing the candy from Sasuke's hand and tearing the package open. 

"Knock over Sakura's popcorn and soda." Sasuke took one of the candies out of the package and put it up to his lips taking a bite. Naruto looked horrified. Sasuke stared at him, face unchanging, waiting for the blonde to complete the task at hand. Naruto suddenly in one foul swoop or _rather swipe_ knocks the popcorn and soda out of her hands and onto the floor.   
  
"NaarUUUTOOOO" Sakura smacked him and yelled at him some more.

"YOU BAKAAAA BAKABAKAYORO." 

"Sakura, here's some yen go get yourself new popcorn." Sasuke instantly diffused a furious Sakura with the simple gesture.

"Sasuke-kuuun you're such a softie." Ino pouted, jealous she was getting attention from Sasuke and she wasn't. Sakura skipped off merrily to go retrieve snacks. All of a sudden the theater starts to get quiet and the screen opens up slightly on the sides, the movie is about to begin. 

"Man that was a close one, thanks Sasuke." Naruto says relieved. Sasuke figures the game is over because Naruto starts to focus more on the screen. But just as Sasuke starts to try and pay attention Naruto whispers in his ear. 

"Truth or dare." Sasuke smirks and looks into Naruto's eyes. 

"Dare." Sasuke said quickly.

"I dare you to stand up and say I have to take a shit and walk to the bathroom." Naruto says giggling. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"You're so childish.."

"I'M CHILDISH? You're the one who had me knock over Sakura's stuff! Payback time!" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Follow me after." Sasuke stood up mid movie and said:

"I have to take a shit." He started walking to the bathrooms. The only person who really paid any attention to him was a very confused Ino and a laughing fit mess of Naruto.

"Bahhahaahahhah." Naruto laughed all the way to the doors outside the bathrooms. The halls were really quiet everyone must either be at concessions or enjoying their movie. 

"Are you done?" Sasuke said annoyed waiting for Naruto to calm down. Naruto wiped a tear out of his eye and nodded.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Naruto smiled.

"You were literally the only one that cared." Naruto shrugged and took a large sip of his soda. 

"Okay, okay.. Dare." 

"Play another game with me?" 

"What game?" Naruto leaned on the wall behind him and took another sip from his drink. 

"Ever play the pocky game?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

"Err no, I've only ever just ate pocky. What is it? See who can eat it the fastest?" 

"Actually, yeah kind of." Sasuke slipped the candy out of Naruto's pocket and placed the very edge of it in Naruto's mouth. Naruto awaited for further instruction but never quite got any until Sasuke got really close to him and put his mouth on the other side of the stick and starting eating it. Naruto blushed furiously, now fully aware of the games intent, he didn't realize how tightly he was holding the soda until it started to pour out onto his hand but he didn't care.

Sasuke went in for the kill and by kill _I mean kiss_ , soda was all over the floor and Naruto was a nervous wreck as their lips met for a second. They both look over as they see a blushing Sakura with popcorn and soda all over the floor at her feet. 

"I uh..I uhh-I'll be going now!" Sakura scurries off leaving Naruto and Sasuke looking at eachother, each blushing and not saying a word. Suddenly Naruto grabs Sasuke by the collar he's expecting to get hit which he definitely deserves but Naruto leans in and kisses him proper this time. Naruto speaks up first after they part.

"I won't let you win again...you got me by surprise that time.." Naruto said nervously. Sasuke smiled.

"Oh so you want to play again?"

"T-teme.." 


	2. Drunk and- Hey your hair is soft..

Naruto was not much of a drinker at all, but tonight he decided he wanted to soak his inhibitions in sake and drag his best friend Sasuke into the madness. He doesn't know this yet but he'll be apart of the fun too. Naruto smiles to himself as he pays for his bottles of sake, he got the peachy fuzzy kind. He bought four of them, they were rather large bottles but he wasn't sure how many he would need to get drunk. He doesn't do this very often. 

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's place and swiftly knocked on his door. After a few moments Sasuke opens the door to the enthusiastic blonde brandishing two hefty paper bags and a bright smile.

"Eh? Dobe, what's in the bags?" Sasuke leans on the door frame with an amused smirk.

"Sake! We're drinking tonight." Naruto walks past Sasuke into his house slipping his shoes off at the door.

"Ch and when did I agree to this?" Sasuke took one of the bags from Naruto's arms and lead the way to his kitchen.

"Aww c'mon teme it could be fun." Naruto smiles and makes his way through the Uchiha's residence comfortably following behind.

"Yeah, alright." They put the bags down on the table and Sasuke curiously picked up one of the bottles out of the bag examining it. 

"Hah, peach sake? You're such a girl." Sasuke teased; Naruto stuck his tongue out and started rummaging through Sasuke's cabinets taking out small drinking cups.

"I wanted something that tasted good.." Naruto admitted lowly. Sasuke carded his hands through his hair and let out a sigh sitting down at the table.

"Can't be helped can it?" Sasuke opened the fizzy alcoholic drink and poured it carefully into the two glasses. They clinked their glasses and took their first sip of the drink. 

"Oishiii, it tastes like soda!" Naruto said in excitement chugging the rest that was in his cup. Sasuke drank his too.

"Yeahh, it's not bad." Naruto starts pouring them two more glasses and finally decided to sit down next to Sasuke. They were so close to each other at the table that their knees were almost touching.  
  
"So what have you been up to today?" Naruto asks casually in between sips of his drink. Sasuke takes another sip of his and speaks.

"Ah, well. Not much really, just did some mild training this morning and took a shower." 

"Boriiing." Naruto pours another glass and tops off Sasuke's.

"Ch, Dobe you asked.." Sasuke pouts a bit taking another sip. 

"Can't really say I've had all that much of an exciting day myself. Heh." Naruto laughs lightly and then brightens up.

"But did you hear about Hinata and Kiba?" Sasuke refills his own glass this time and replies.

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me.." Sasuke trails off as he drinks more of the fizzy drink.

"Well I heard that Choji saw them in the park on a date and wait for it...Saw them kiss." Naruto giggles and spills a little bit of the drink as he pours it this time. 

"No kidding? I thought Hinata had a thing for you actually." Sasuke smirked and leaned his chin on his hand staring at Naruto's now blushing face.

"Nooo, I- Uh turned her down last year.." Naruto looks away embarrassed and chugs his drink. 

"Still have a thing for Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. 

"Hah, like she'd ever get over her massive crush for you." Naruto pushed Sasuke playfully. 

"I actually turned her down recently." Sasuke finishes what's in his glass. 

"Ehhhh? No way! What happened?" Naruto rested his hand under his chin awaiting the gossip.

"Well to put it simply I told her she wasn't my type. It was kind of sad I could tell she was wanting to say something for a long while.. But hey life is full of rejection right?" Sasuke finished off the bottle in his cup.

"So like what is your type?" Naruto asked running a finger over the rim of the cup in circles.

"Ch. None of your business Dobe." Sasuke was now blushing and Naruto found it kind of adorable. 

"Aw c'mooon." Naruto pried whilst nudging Sasuke again. Sasuke got a little heated and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt. Naruto then grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair instantly diffusing the almost violent situation with a-

"W-Wow Sasuke your hair is really soft." Their faces were inches apart and they were both just about feeling the effects of the alcohol now. 

"Ch." Sasuke said under his breath blushing and not moving. Naruto stared into the eyes of his best friend, feeling his body warm up as he stood hunched over Sasuke feeling confused about how he was feeling. Sasuke's eyes goes half lidded and he moved forward closing the gap between them and feeling his lips press against Naruto's surprisingly soft lips. Naruto sighs into the kiss and still holds the grip on Sasuke’s hair. They might blame it on being drunk but both of them were very much into this kiss. They parted for a moment and saw each other blushing furiously, neither of them sure what to say.

. . .


	3. You're not alone in feeling lonely

Naruto has recently piqued an interest in Sasuke, he wants to know more about him. He acts so cold, never letting anyone in yet it seems he’s always in everyone’s favor. It feels so unfair considering Naruto tries so hard to get acknowledged by the people around him but Sasuke doesn’t even acknowledge it! _What a jerk._

Naruto is currently tailing Sasuke as he walks nonchalantly through the village alone. _Chhh what's so special about him anyway? Why does everyone praise him and think of me so lowly? A germ...An Annoyance.. He gets constant recognition and he doesn't even care! He gets acknowledged by everyone and doesn't appreciate it. ERGGHH It just makes me so mad._ Naruto stops and ducks behind a bush when Sasuke suddenly stops in his tracks and looks in the direction of Naruto's hiding spot. Naruto's heart starts to race as he's afraid his position has been found out. Sasuke shrugs it off and walks down a seemingly desolate alleyway. 

Naruto tries to keep a considerable distance between him and Sasuke. All of a sudden Sasuke starts booking it around a corner. _Crap I can’t lose him!_ Naruto starts to run after him and as soon as he turns the corner he’s pushed up against a wall by Sasuke with a kunai to his neck.

“Why are you tailing me?” Sasuke threatens a response menacingly with a cold expression fixated on his face. 

“I wanted to learn more about you.” Sasuke puts the kunai down but still stays close. 

“Hn? Dobe- what do you mean?” Sasuke asks curiously. Naruto blushes and his stomach feels weird. He’s not really sure what he’s feeling. 

“Why do you not care about anybody or anything?” Naruto asks nervously. Sasuke looks away in thought for a moment before looking back into his piercing blue eyes and responding. 

“Why do you care so much what people think?” Naruto gulps and starts to feel a bit sad.

“I don’t really..have anyone I guess..” Naruto says sadly avoiding Sasuke’s gaze. 

“Me neither.” Sasuke admitted. Naruto starts to realize he hasn’t quite taken that perspective on him. _It’s true a lot of people admire him. But no one really knows him._

“Oh.” Is all Naruto manages to say, he looks down feeling guilty for thinking so lowly of Sasuke. _I guess everyone deals with loneliness differently, I feel bad.._

“It’s cute you have an interest in me.” Sasuke said lowly just above a whisper. Naruto blushes furiously and sparks up in protest.

“Hey! I never said that I just-” Naruto loses his trail of thought and avoids eye contact with the Uchiha boy feeling defeated.

“You just what?” Sasuke says putting his hand on Naruto’s cheek leaning in close to listen to what he has to say. Naruto instinctively grabs a hold of his sleeve on his arm.

“I want to get to know you better. We have more in common than I thought…” Naruto trails off again, this is not how he expected this day to go. He’s not quite sure how to feel or what to think, he feels extra nervous and Sasuke is making him feel weird. 

“Hn? Why do you seem so nervous?”

“Um I- don’t know what to say. My chest feels tight.” Sasuke puts his arm down and Naruto instantly feels a cold chill run through him from the lack of warmth. Naruto suddenly moves his head forward and buries his face in Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke responds by running his hands through Naruto’s blonde locks and smiling. 

“You’re not alone in feeling lonely Naruto..” Sasuke says sweetly, a tear falls down Naruto’s cheek. This is the moment he realized that he needed this, he needed him and that he never wants to let him go. 

...


	4. School Yard Confessions

Recently Naruto has been enduring a lot of bullying and fights for being openly gay in 11th grade. Not by choice mind you, Sakura recently outed him to the whole class in study hall when she asked him what Naruto thought of Sasuke.

Naruto was honest with Sakura and said that he always had a thing for the dark mysterious type of men. Sakura then exclaimed albeit too loudly.   
  


“Heeeh?! You like Sasuke-kun?? I didn’t know you swing that way?!” Naruto was embarrassed but stood his ground.

”Yeah so what?!” She may have felt a little guilty but the damage was done and word spread around that Naruto Uzumaki was openly gay and potentially had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. It’s been about a week since then and Naruto has received a lot of backlash mostly from his male classmates. The girls have seemed to take an interest in the boy and on a few occasions stood up for him when being oppressed publicly. Although not ideal Naruto accepted his fate and stood his ground when confronted with conflict.

Naruto’s guard has been up and of course he doesn’t think Sasuke could possibly feel the same way if anything he has been expecting Sasuke to try and fight him any day now considering the rumors spreading about the two.

Naruto was zoning out in class tapping the end of his pencil on his desk as he suddenly felt someone staring at him. He looked across the classroom and locked eyes with Sasuke. _Pft This guy_.. Naruto peered his eyes at him sticking his tongue out.

"Blehhh." Naruto made a mocking noise to accompany the silly act. Sasuke smirked at the silly blonde boy. Naruto blushed lightly and looked ahead of himself. He's been doing that alot lately. . . _I keep catching him looking at me. . . Does he want to fight or something?_ Naruto's thoughts are interrupted with the loud invasive sound of the bell signifying the end of the school day. Everyone starts to shuffle out of the classroom while Naruto takes his time getting out of his seat, he starts to walk out the doorway as Sasuke approaches him, walking by his side as they exit the halls. 

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said smoothly. 

"Chh what do you want?" Naruto said indifferently. _I’ve been expecting him to address me at some point. Finally we can get this over with.._

"What are you doing today? Do you want to hang out?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Naruto is taken by surprise and stops in his tracks just as they exit the building. _Wait what? Is this some kind of trick? What is he scheming?_

"Huh? Oh um..Nothing- I guess." Naruto stammers over his words, not sure how to feel or what to say about the sudden attention from the Uchiha. 

"Your face is red." Sasuke points out laughing lightly. Naruto crosses his arms defensively. 

"Well you've been staring at me alot lately!!" Naruto said a bit louder than he meant to. 

“Bet you’re wondering why.” Sasuke said playfully. Naruto gets even more worked up.

  
“Yes actually!” Naruto exclaims dramatically throwing his arms in the air. The boys hear some students approaching in the distance behind them. Sasuke grabs Naruto’s wrist and pulls him behind a nearby pillar twice their size, Sasuke’s back against the pillar with a confused Naruto in front of him.

“T-teme What’d you do that for?” Sasuke smirks and brushes a blonde strand of hair from Naruto’s face, it falling back in place soon after.  
  
“Privacy.” Sasuke said honestly, staring into Naruto’s piercing blue eyes.

“You’re so weird Sasuke..” Naruto says flushed looking down at his shoes. 

“So..” Naruto trails off now looking back into Sasuke’s dark eyes daring to know what he’s thinking. 

  
“So?” Sasuke smiles stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  
  
“Are you gonna tell me or what?” Naruto pouted a bit blushing.

  
“Tell you what?” Sasuke says innocently. 

“T-teme!! Why have you been staring at me!!” Naruto yells. _I wish he would stop playing around with me and just throw a punch already._

  
“Ohhh right.” Sasuke says with a smirk that gets Naruto extra frustrated. Naruto is fuming. _Why does he have to play all coy with me?_

“Well the main reason is-” Sasuke leans forward closing his eyes and closes the gap between them pressing his lips against Naruto’s. Naruto blushed furiously, taken by surprise. Naruto can hear a couple girls walking by as he assesses what just happened. 

The kiss was quick but left Naruto speechless and blushing madly, Sasuke stared at him some more trying to read his reaction. 

“I-uh um.” Naruto trips over his words desperately trying to find something to say. Sasuke starts to feel the rejection seep in but just as Naruto finds his nerve and pushes Sasuke into the pillar behind him. Sasuke lets out a small groan as Naruto pushes their lower halves together kissing him back this time. Sasuke grips his hands on Naruto’s hips. Naruto snakes his arms around Sasuke’s neck and looks into his eyes.

“I thought you were going to punch me. Naruto said in relief. Sasuke laughs.

“I was thinking the same thing for a split second after I kissed you...”


End file.
